Una historia diferente
by Kanata Uchiha
Summary: Si esta historia es algo comun pero diferente... No por que Sakura sea parte de Akatsuki ellos seran mejores personas...¿O si?


**Clan Haruno**

**Se ve a un niño que va corriendo solo o mas bien persiguiendo, iba persiguiendo una linda mariposa azul, la mariposa lo iba guiando hacia un par de arboles de Sakura que estaban en su mejor momento, con sus flores mas abiertas presumiendo su belleza, pero de repente una ligera corriente de aire sopla y hace que se caiga una flor, que curiosamente cae encima del pequeño niño .El niño al sentir el aire se detiene para ver como las ramas de los arboles de Sakura se mecían con el aire paro a apreciar esa hermosa vista que lo dejo un poco impresionado hasta que una flor cayo enfrente de él llamando su atención, el al ver lo hermosa que estaba la flor decide agarrarla y llevársela de regreso, poniéndose a correr en dirección a un señor grande y un joven.**

**-Abuelo mira que hermosa flor-dijo el pequeño niño un poco agitado por la pequeña carrera que había dada-Etto..¿Abuelo como se llama esta flor?-Preguntaba el niño con una curiosidad que emanaba.**

**Su abuelo al ver lo feliz que estaba solo por esa flor le contesto:**

**-Mi pequeño lo que tienes es una flor de cerezo, son unas flores muy bonitas…-se quedo pensando, pero el pequeño no le tomo importancia y se fue de nuevo, pero el joven a su lado se percato sobre eso y le pregunto:**

**-¿Abuelo por que eso te trae recuerdos?-pregunto el joven.**

**-Itachi… la flor de cerezo me recuerda a una historia de una nino o nina que no se supo que era y un clan que no se sabe si existió , pues no hay registro alguno de su existencia solo una pequeña teoría, puros rumores nada en especial-dijo el anciano con melancolía pues era una historia triste.**

**-¿Abuelo me la podría contar?- pregunto el joven con mucha intriga**

**-De acuerdo pero según lo que yo se es una historia triste- suspiro y continuo- Se dice que desde principios de la formación de las grandes naciones, hubo una clan que en ese entonces también era un rumor era el clan Haruno, se decía que siempre había vivido separado de las principales aldeas que gobernaban, que simplemente preferían estar alejados de cualquier problema, también que los ninjas de ese clan, habían sido expertos en todo: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu, que siempre pensaban antes de actuar preferían hablar con sus oponentes y evitar las peleas sin sentido, incluso se decía que en ese entonces lo que se le conocía como Gennin actualmente tenia la habilidad de un Chunnin, todos eran buenos en todo pero simplemente a todos se les hacia fácil el Genjutsu, todas las personas sabían defenderse aunque no fueran ninjas e incluso sabían lo elemental de ninjutsu medico, para curar en cualquier momento que un ninja llegara herido. Siempre se preocupan por sus compañeros ponían en segundo lugar la misión si corría su vida riesgo, en otras palabras era una clan ejemplar pero aun así casi nadie sabia de ellos siempre fueron reservados –dijo el señor con un poco de orgullo e ironía en su voz al estar contándole a su nieto.**

**-pero eso no duro siempre todo fue cambiando poco a poco pues se decía que los ancianos preferían que nadie se enterara de su "clan" para evitar así "problemas con las demás aldeas", esa era la ideología ,pero otros se la tomaban muy enserio, ya no les importaba nada solamente no tenia que haber "testigos" y ya, perdieron el compañerismo hasta tal punto que no importaba si solo uno regresaba de todo un grupo solo importaba que estuviera completa la misión, eso se volvió tan normal, que si el ninja se era herido gravemente era mejor que hiciera un ataque suicidio así morirían orgullosos de haber "salvado la misión". A partir de eso eran menos las personas que los llegaban a ver convirtiéndolos así en solo un mito y llegando a ser así temidos por que no les importaba si peleaban con Gennin los mataban.-…-Se decía que también tenían un Kekkei Genkai, lo cual no se sabe nada o al menos yo no se de eso. Tenían unos entrenamientos extremos paraban hasta quedar casi inconscientes. Los senseis eran estrictos todo tenia que salir bien sino se repetía hasta que salía. Eso es lo que se creía de los Haruno hasta la fecha pero se decía que los que eran de la rama principal eran arrogantes, posesivos ,no tenían piedad, así hasta actualmente –suspiro no era que le doliera esa historia simplemente ya había hablado mucho en un corto tiempo, respiro y continuo-Entonces en la rama principal había nacido el siguiente heredero, pero no salió nada como lo habían planeado, había muerto la mujer del líder del clan el cual era muy apreciada, tuvieron rencor hacia él bebe, también que él bebe no era como los demás, supuestamente tenia un extraño color de pelo mas sin embargo no se cual era y que tenia dos Kekkei Genkai aparte del de su clan. Sé creía que fue odiada/o durante toda su niñez ahí hasta que no pudo mas y acabo con todos con el gran poder que tenia y que quemo la aldea entera, eso lo se por qué te acuerdas de hace como un ano y medio hubo una gran hectárea quemada solo puras cenizas, ni un escombro nadie supo si el o ella se había matado o si escapo. **

**-Pero sin embargo si eso era cierto ese niño/a no podría haber pasado de lo 5 anos, si fuera verdad tendría un gran poder-…-pero eso jamás se sabrá-dijo el señor parándose listo para irse con sus nietos….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Acepto gustosa reviews con mucho gusto y opiniones críticas pero de preferencia constructivas….incluso ideas ….dependiendo los comentarios es si subo el capitulo o no baybayabay**

**Cuídense**

**Kanata fuera…**


End file.
